Truth or Dare
by Insanitys-wrath
Summary: We've all read this story before, two people are playing truth or dare blah blah stuff happens, I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. RUBY GLOOM CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME
1. Chapter 1

That night in Gloomsville was gloomier than usual. It had started to rain again, to an extent that not even Misery wanted to go outside. The only other option was to stay in.

Everyone was grouped around the table in the dining room.

A ginger-haired girl stood to speak.

"Let's play a game to pass the time guys, the rain can't last forever you know."

There were approving nods all around.

A young cyclops almost leaped out of her seat in excitement

"Can we play truth or dare? Huh Ruby huh?

"Sure Iris, that sounds like a fun game to play."

And so the game began. The group went around in a circle, each taking their respective turns.

Iris always picked Dare, Scaredy, always truth, Frank and Len switched out, Misery choose dare, nothing could possibly be worse than what she normally went through. Poe always answered HIS truth with a long story about his childhood.

It was Iris's turn to pick a victim, and this time, her choice was Ruby.

"So, Ruby, Truth or DARE?" The young cyclops asked with a huge grin on her face.

Thinking it over for a while, Ruby chose.

"Truth"

Everyone besides Skullboy and Ruby huddled into a circle, there were whispers, and chuckles.

Ruby gave a confused glance to the skeleton boy, which he returned with a shrug of his shoulders.

The others turned, all eyes focused intently on Ruby.

Iris Spoke.

"So Ruby, What's your biggest secret?"

Ruby looked nervous.

"I changed my mind, dares are more fun anyway!" She said quickly.

This confused the skeleton boy, what was so bad that she would purposefully avoid telling her friends about it?

This caused the group to snicker.

"Fine, Fine Ruby, but you aren't getting out of this THAT easily." Iris said with a menacing grin.

Ruby gulped.

"I DARE you, to reveal your biggest secret."

"That's silly Iris, you already know all my secrets, I'm an open book." forced laughter.

"I didn't say to tell me." Te cyclops girl said.

She tilted her head towards a certain skeleton and raised her eyebrow.

Skullboy was almost dizzy with confusion, what was going on?

Ruby's face went red.

"You two step into the other room. We can stay here."

Ruby took a deep breath and swallowed.

They both stood up, and stepped out of the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby felt hot and nervous, the only secret she had, the only secret that everyone but Skullboy knew...

She knew it would happen eventually, but not like this, this was hardly what she was envisioning every time she played the scene through her head, furthermore, it was switched.

Ruby sat in the tall armchair by the fireplace.

"Breath" She said to herself.

In and out, in and out. Her brows furrowed as she tried to muster up the strength to say it.

"Skullboy I-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Ruby, it's alright, this secret is obviously important to you, why else would you be so stressed about saying it? My point is, you don't need to say a thing, it's fine, I don't mind."

Ruby looked up in shock at the young skeleton in front of her.

"What?"

That was all that managed to escape her throat, which was now dry from heavy breathing.

Skullboy rubbed the back of his turtleneck nervously.

"I could do the dare for you instead...if that would calm you down."

Ruby couldn't believe her ears.

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure Ruby, I'd do anything for you ,I mean, you're always doing things for everyone else." The young skeleton turned a bright hue of red. And cleared his throat."

Ruby blinked and held her breath, the way he said that, was he going to? "Yea" she thought, he is.

Skullboy grabbed one of her hands in his and stroked the back of her hand with his boney thumb.

"Ruby-" Skullboy started, but his sentence was interrupted by a high-pitched yell from an impatient cyclops.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS DONE MAKING OUT YET? WE'RE GETTING BORED."


	3. Chapter 3

This sentence caused the two to nearly fall over in surprise.

They both stayed silent from the shock.

Minutes passed.

Still Silence.

Iris poked her head through the entry way, she took one look at there faces, which were red as beets. She at first tried suppressing a laugh, but in moments she was on the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing at the scene in front of her.

"You hadn't told him yet Ruby? Then I have a dare for BOTH of you."

To anyone else, Iris would have been drowned out by her own laughter, but to Ruby and Skullboy, her dare was clear and precise, and it made them both turn ten shades redder.

"I dare.. you two... to KISS" was all she said, but it made Ruby's ear burn, her stomach churn, and her heart flip.

It had a similar effect on skullboy, but all this information was new to him, not being able to take it all in, he just stood with his mouth gaping open, completely oblivious to every thing but the statement Iris had made earlier. "are you guys done making out yet?"

Ruby steadied her breathing and stood up strait. Stepping closer to skullboy she breathed out.

The heat from her breath snapped him back into consciousness. He looked into her dark amber eyes with worry. Skullboy whispered into her ear he said very quietly.

"Is that ok?"

Ruby didn't catch herself responding in time, all she knew was she mumbled a yes, and she nodded her head.

"Iris, out. please. We'll do the dare" was the next thing she said.

Skullboy found himself trying to control a beating heart while Iris happily skipped out.

The two leaned into each other, gazed into the others eyes, and let them close as Skullboy grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"You know what?" he said when they broke apart.

"what"

"I think Truth or dare is my new favorite game.

"Mine too."


End file.
